I'm In Love With A Prostitute
by RoyalDragoness
Summary: I was a virgin looking to lose my virginity so I was doing just that. To bad they didn't send me the busty red head I had ordered.


**A/N: Your right I should be working on my other stories and I am promise. Just wanted to show everyone that I'm still alive. Here's a one shot for you.**

"I'm a virgin!" I cried into the small phone. The girl or guy I wasn't sure anymore, giggled into the tiny speaker and purred, "That's alright baby we'll take care of you."

For the past week I had been looking at websites for an prostitute or as the websites called them, escorts. I had seen skinny men, big men, tall and short men. Women with big boobs, small boobs and one woman who had gotten three Brazilian butt lifts... whatever that was. I had probably browsed more than thirty websites looking for the perfect person to take my virginity.

I was browsing through Craigslist, yeah not the best site to find escorts I know, when an ad popped up advertising busty women. Naturally I clicked on it probably giving my computer a ton of viruses and landed on a busty red head. After another week of convincing myself to call I finally did it and so here I was on the phone making arrangements.

I finished making the arrangements and after ending the call I sighed. My face was the color of my hair and I was extremely glad that for once because of my looks I was alone in my dorm room. There was a stigma that went with being a virgin, either someone wanted to pop your cherry or they made fun of you. Luckily no one knew that I was a virgin except the escort service I had just talked to.

Thirty minutes later when the knock finally came I almost chickened out. My hands were shaking and I was breathing so hard I thought I was going to have a panic attack. I checked myself out in the mirror one more time before I answered. Flaming red hair that was still defying gravity, and cat like green eyes with two upside down teardrops under each eye. I was wearing a pale blue shirt with tight fitting black jeans and barefoot.

When I opened the door I was expecting a red head, such as myself, with big boobs. The website had clearly shown a woman, or maybe because I was so nervous I accidently got the name wrong. But I didn't think I had... the person standing in front of me though clearly was not a woman. What I got was a really sexy blond haired guy with bright sapphire blue eyes. He was short, but to me everyone was short. I was six feet tall and this guy couldn't be more than five foot four.

Before I could say a word he smiled and giggled, "I know this isn't the person you ordered. She left to go have a date night with her husband so I came instead."

"H-h-husband?" I cried taking a step back.

"He's fine with it, look are we here to talk or are we going to have sex? Because either way I'm getting paid." He said noticeably checking me out.

"I'm a virgin!" I cried. It seemed to be the theme here today, when someone said something and I wasn't sure how to respond I would just shout that.

Chuckling he stepped into my dorm room and pulled me down for a kiss. I knew it was sloppy, I mean it wasn't my first kiss but I hadn't kissed someone in well over a year. Kicking the door shut he pushed me back until my legs hit the twin sized bed. When I fell he crawled on top of me never breaking the kiss.

When we had to come back up for oxygen I noticed his bright eyes were dark.

"I've never read up on... um... on uhh... on gay sex." I stammered making the blond haired prostitute giggle.

"It's alright baby I'll show you how we do it." He purred leaning down to capture my lips again.

I wasn't straight, I had dated before and I had kissed men and women before I just never had sex. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I did really but it just never felt right. I know how stupid that sounds but I guess I just wanted it to be special.

HIs lips were soft against mine and when I reached under his shirt to feel his body it was soft but not like a womans would be. It was harder, more masculine but still soft. I continued over his sides and back until I ran the pads of my thumbs over his nipples. His moan was swallowed by the kiss so I did it again until I had him shuddering on top of me.

He attacked my neck next kissing and sucking while nimble fingers were tugging my shirt off. When we broke apart again to rid each other of our shirts I stopped to take notice of his body. He was gorgeous, his breathing was erratic and his skin was a creamy white while his eyes were a darkened stormy blue.

"My name is Roxas." He panted.

"A-Axel." I stammered.

"Well Axel since this is your first time I thought maybe I could top tonight." He said sitting up and working on getting my jeans unbuttoned.

I helped him as best as I could and when they came off along with my boxers he gasped.

"Change of plans baby you'll be the one topping tonight." He licked those plump lips before giving me a wicked grin and taking my cock straight in his mouth.

"F-f-fuck!" I cried reaching up to thread my fingers through blond spikes.

He bobbed his head up and down while his tongue wrapped around my length. I was moaning like a cheap whore and when I started bucking my hips he didn't even try and stop me. His hands reached down and cupped my balls and I almost lost it. I stuffed my fist in my mouth hoping to muffle my cries but he sucked hard.

"I wanna hear it baby." Roxas said pulling off and crawling up to press his lips against mine.

When I pulled my fist out of my mouth I noticed he had already pulled his jeans off and his cock was standing at attention. I wanted to suck it, to stroke him off like he was doing me. But that all fell apart when he went back to sucking my cock. The way he kept moaning was hot. It wasn't long and trust me I felt terrible because after a few more harsh sucks I came hard.

When he pulled away his cheeks were flushed and there was a wicked grin on his face.

"I want... I want to do what you just did to me." I said.

He shook his head bringing me in for another hot and passionate kiss. His cock was hard and I could feel mine coming back to life as well. When he pulled back he reached into a bag I hadn't noticed he had been carrying and brought out lube and condoms.

"Oh I have some already. You didn't have to..." I started but he shook his head and giggled.

"I'm allergic to latex. I have to bring my own." He said, "But I'm glad you thought that far ahead most of my clients don't."

I had honestly forgotten that I was giving my virginity to a prostitute. He reached down to card his fingers through my hair and pressed another soft kiss to my lips. He helped me open the condom wrapper up and I watched with wide eyes as he slid it down on my erection. Squirting the lube in his hands he spread it over my cock. Instructing me to lie against the headboard I did as I was told and watched him as he crawled over. Cupping my face he kissed me hard and straddled my legs slowly sinking down on my cock.

He was tight and warm, oh so fucking warm. He didn't take long to get adjusted and when he did he wrapped his arms around my neck and lifted himself up, and then slammed back down. My hips moved of their own accord which must have been right because his eyes got big and he started moaning.

"Harder baby! Hit that spot harder!" He cried. I gripped his hips tightly, probably hard enough to bruise but he didn't seem to mind.

I did what he told me to moving my hips up and down, and bringing him in for another passionate kiss. I ran my hands over his chest, pinching his nipples and sucking on patches of his neck. He seemed to like that as he kept moaning and crying out. He seemed to like it when I rolled us over so that I was the one on top. I felt more comfortable now moving my hips and pounding into him. I loved the way he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss.

"Axel I'm about to cum." He moaned as we rocked our hips pushing us closer to our orgasm.

I wanted to answer but all I could do was let out a strangled moan as I came for the second time that night. Roxas came right behind me, as hot cum spurted on my chest. When we came down from our high I pulled Roxas to lay beside me. He seemed content to just lie there with me and I was content to hold him. After a few minutes of quiet he jumped away as if realizing where he was.

"I have to go." He said jumping up and grabbing the cash I had laid out on the table earlier that day.

I waited a week before I called him back again, and I waited almost two weeks before I asked him out on a date. I was surprised when he agreed and even more surprised when we started dating. After my first year of college was over I was able to move into an apartment one that I shared with my lover who was still an escort. As much as I hated it, I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid he'd leave.

"Axel, baby what's wrong?" Roxas asked one night as I lay in the bed working on homework.

He was getting ready for one of his jobs, sorting through his clothes to find the perfect outfit. I shuddered when he laid out his gray v neck sweater. It was tight enough to show off every bit muscle.

"Nothing." I said trying hard to focus on my homework.

"Something's wrong... what is it?" He asked crawling on the bed and resting his blond head on my chest.

"Rox we've been dating for almost a year... I want you to quit your job. My parents give me enough money I can support you to. I don't like sharing you with other men." I whispered looking away. "I don't think I can keep doing this."

"Axel, you should have said something. I'm tired of doing this job to be honest. Fuck it I quit I'm not going in tonight. I'll call Marly someone else can have my clients." He said leaning up to give me a kiss.

"Wait!" I cried as he jumped off the bed and scooped his phone up.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"You'll give up your job just like that?" I asked taking my glasses off and pushing my homework to the side.

"To be honest I've been looking for a different job anyway. I just got a call about two days ago for a barista job. I didn't tell them that I'm in the escort business... or I guess was in the escort business, and besides I really like you Axel I just didn't want to put so much strain on you. That's why I was going to keep doing this until I found another job." He said making his way over and crawling back on the bed.

Plopping down on me he began nuzzling my hand like a kitten. He left kisses on my palm and arms until he reached my lips. Just as we were about to start something Roxas phone went off and he groaned.

"I can ignore it. It's just Marluxia he knows I've been looking for another job anyway." He explained.

"You should answer it." I whispered.

"Fine, fine." Grabbing the phone he answered it with a gruff, "What do you want now?"

He didn't talk long, before he emerged back into the bedroom completely naked. "Now where were we?" He purred crawling on the bed and on top of me.

Ever since Roxas and I had first had sex I had been the one topping. But recently Roxas was showing me what it felt like to bottom and I had to say I was really enjoying it. We were both naked when it happened, kissing in fact when the door to my room burst open and in sauntered Sora and his boyfriend Riku.

"Oh fuck! Shit! I'm sorry!" Sora screamed covering his eyes and trying hard to find his way out without the use of his eyes.

So I exaggerated a little, we were naked but Roxas was actually inside me when Sora and Riku made their way in. Roxas didn't even stop as they both stumbled to get out. It felt so good, Roxas always made it feel so good that I came hard not even caring that my friends had stumbled in.

When we reemerged ten minutes later Sora had his fingers in his ears, while Riku was laughing like a madman. Riku liked Roxas, in fact they were good friends while Sora hated Roxas. They both knew that he was an escort and that I was a pushover. I was a hopeless romantic and I had been taken advantage of more than once by my dates. I was an only child and since my parents were always on business trips they showered me with gifts and money thinking that would suffice for missing my birthdays and holidays. I was used to being alone but I hated it, so I enjoyed having company.

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Roxas asked digging in one of the drawers for a takeout menu.

It was Friday we always had take out on Fridays and Sunday's were usually our date nights. Any other time we cooked dinner. Sora was too busy staring a hole through Roxas so Riku answered for him.

"Yeah we'll stay. What are you guys having?" He asked.

"Probably take out of some kind. Friday's usually take out day." Roxas answered.

When Roxas finally noticed Sora was staring he put the menus down and dropped his head. I gave Sora a pointed look and he shrugged his shoulders. Gathering the menus back up I handed them to Roxas and kissed his cheek. He brightened up at that and pulled me in for a hug to which Sora glared at him again.

"Sora!" Riku and I both cried.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked grabbing Sora's wrist and dragging him outside of the apartment. "What the hells your problem?"

"You know what my problem is Axel! He's a fucking prostitute! He practically cheats on you every night and you don't even care. He's taking advantage of you." Sora cried.

"No he's not! He quit! He got on the phone like an hour ago and quit I heard everything besides he said he was tired of doing it anyway. He's been looking around. And it's not like I didn't tell him how I felt because I did. Sora I love him and he loves me. He's not in that business anymore please... can you just be happy for me?" I asked.

Sora was normally such a happy kid, for him to hate anyone was inconceivable. But he watched out for me same as Riku, they both watched out for me. But Riku understood, he always understood I could give him the bare minimum and he understood where I was coming from. Sora didn't, if you didn't give him everything even the minute details he couldn't comprehend it.

Riku was shocked when I first told him that I was dating an escort. But once they met Riku's worries were put to rest. Roxas was polite and he answered any questions that Riku had. He wasn't comfortable that Roxas was still going out at night but he figured if I was happy then that was alright. But when Sora and Roxas first met I thought fists were going to fly. Sora insulted him the minute they met and the hatred continued to this day.

"You can't save the world Axel." He whispered.

"And you can't judge who I fall in love with! I shouldn't even have to prove this to you but what will it take? I want you guys to be friends." I cried. "Or at least civil! He includes you in everything he's trying Sor please I need you to try to."

"Fine," He said shaking his head.

When we came back into the apartment I was surprised to only see Riku sitting on the couch alone.

"I tried to get him to come out but he won't." Riku said pointing to the bedroom. "We'll come visit tomorrow. Come on Sora."

I made sure to see them off before I headed to the bedroom. Roxas was curled up under the covers tufts of blond hair peeking out. I crawled under with him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"He hates me." He whimpered turning so that he could snuggle into my chest.

"No, he doesn't hate you. He's just trying to protect me but it's not the way he should be going about it. Come here, Roxy bear I still love you." I said kissing his forehead. "Riku likes you, you've both hung out a few times before right?"

"Yeah but Sora freaked. He was acting like I was going to cheat on you and sleep with Riku. I would never do that to you!" He whimpered as thick fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Shhh come here Roxy come here. I still love you. I'll always love you. I don't care what anyone says." I whispered.

He clung to me tightly and cried for a long time. I rubbed his back soothingly whispering sweet nothings in his ear until he was calmed down. Leaning down I pressed my lips against his hoping to distract him.

Silent tears still made tracks down his cheeks as he returned the kiss hungrily. "Roxas I love you." I whispered in between kisses.

Stopping he pulled back to look at me, eyes bright as if seeing me for the first time.

"I love you to Axel." He whispered nuzzling my neck.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I'm so sorry about everything I shouldn't keep trying to push Sora on you. If you don't want to be friends that's fine, I just hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing you both fight." I said pulling him back so that I could capture his lips in mine again. Roxas didn't have a lot of friends, the only ones he had were all escorts and he didn't hang out with them. Most of the time they were out during the night and sleeping during the day so that left them no time to go out.

I wanted him to make friends but he was painfully shy. I thought that if he made friends with mine then he'd have a better support system but so far that seemed to be failing.

The kiss wasn't urgent or hot and heavy it was tender and sweet. It conveyed everything I wanted him to know. How much I loved and adored him and how happy I was. He had talked to me a few times about how the guys he slept with were quick and aggressive. He always told me he loved how sweet and gentle I was with him.

"I love how gentle you are with me. Like I'm a doll you might break. I always thought I would hate that but I like it, but only if its you." He had whispered.

When we pulled away Roxas was no longer crying but he did cling to me tightly. I ran my fingers through his hair still murmuring soothing words. Looking up to me he smiled and hugged me tightly to him.

"I have an interview tomorrow. It's at three you'll be in class so I'm going to take the bus." He said.

"Ok I'll be home at five and I can make dinner for us, I'm excited for you Rox." I said.

We were quiet after that and we fell asleep soon after. The next morning I got up and took the bus to school. I left a note for Roxas telling him to take the car. I wanted him to make a good impression and while they probably didn't care if he drove or not I couldn't help it. I got a text later that day with lots of heart emojis and about ten thank yous laced in.

Class went by fast and when five rolled around I headed out of the large university to see Roxas sitting outside in the car. Hefting my bookbag up higher I raced down the steps calling goodbye to Sora and Riku and jumping into the car.

"So how'd the interview go?" I asked.

"I got the job!" He cried stopping just as some idiot kids decided to run across the street.

"That's great Rox! I'm so proud of you!" I said as we made our way back to the apartment. "So Sora talked to me, he wants to come over and apologize but I told him I'd talk to you first."

I watched as his knuckles turned white on the steering wheel and then slowly relaxed. When he took a shuddering breath I knew he was about to cry. Nothing really ever upset Roxas but this, this was a sore spot and I understood why.

"Yeah, he can come over." Was the tight reply.

I didn't mention it after that just shot a quick text to Riku and Sora saying that it was ok. I asked more about the interview, and that distracted him some. When dinner rolled around and the door buzzed I knew it had to be Sora and Riku. Roxas had just finished setting the table as I was pulling out the meatballs.

"I've got it!" Roxas sang as he made his way to the door.

HIs mood improved dramatically as we talked more about his new job. The amazing blow job he recieved when he went to take a shower earlier in the day helped as well. Well it started in the shower and moved to the bedroom quickly after, and I discovered how flexible Roxas really was.

Dinner was interesting to say the least. Riku and I were desperately trying to save dinner while Roxas and Sora were in some sort of silent battle. Every time their eyes locked they were glaring. To be fair Sora had started it, as soon as they came in the door he breezed past not even saying hello. Dinner wasn't even done when it happened.

"So I heard you quit your job of being a whore. What are you doing now stripping?" He asked.

"Sora!" Riku and I both cried.

Hurt flashed across Roxas face and he clenched his teeth blinking back tears.

"I wasn't a whore! I did what I had to do for money ok? I understand it was stupid..." He stopped when the tears started to roll down and I jumped up to comfort him.

Shaking his head he pushed me away and ran straight to the door. I tried running after him but he was so fast and by the time I arrived at the bus stop that was right outside of our apartment he was already gone.

"You!" I seethed turning around to be faced with Sora and Riku. "What the fuck Sora you said you wanted to apologize!"

It was already night and winter at that. Snow was falling in thick fat flakes and it was freezing out.

"I did, but he's cheated on you Axel why aren't you mad at that?" He cried.

"Why do you care? He's my boyfriend and he quit that job. He was so excited because he just got a new one, and now look what you've done!" I screamed trying hard to not punch my friend in the face.

"Axel," He started but Riku cut him off.

"Go home Sora." He said, "Come on Ax he couldn't have gone far we'll go find him."

Six hours we looked, and for at least an hour I called until his phone was either turned off or died. I left voicemail after voicemail until it was full and I went to bed that night for the first time in a year alone. Riku stayed with me and slept on the couch to mad to go home and talk to Sora. I cried myself to sleep or what little sleep I ended up getting before I was up and ready to search again. I still called and I even visited the coffee shop where he was scheduled to work but they wouldn't tell me anything. Two hours and four cups of coffee later I still hadn't heard anything from Roxas.

I called his old boss Marluxia who had been as he said, a mother figure to him, but he hadn't heard from him since he quit.

"Please tell me if you hear from him. Tell him I'm sorry, that this was my fault." I whispered.

"I promise." He said.

I went to bed alone again after Riku and I searched all day and most of the night for him. I skipped school the next day in favor of calling and continuing my search.

"It seems like he doesn't want to be found," Riku said one night as we sat down in the kitchen to talk. "Just give him some time Axel he'll call you when he's ready."

Riku hadn't been home in four days, he hadn't spoken to Sora in four days. He ignored him at school and as mad as I was at Sora he had taken to searching for Roxas to.

"You need to talk to Sora." I said. "I know you're still angry at him but don't be. He was trying to help in a weird and twisted sort of way but please talk to him. Someone deserves to be happy."

I was surprised that he took my advice and I tried to take his. A week passed and nothing by the time a month had passed I had almost given up hope. We were almost approaching Christmas by the time the phone call came.

"He's sick. He's got the flu and I called out of work for him but he's calling for you. He's been calling for you since he left but he's to stubborn to get on the damn phone so I'm doing it for him. Please come get him." Marluxia said with a sigh.

I was speechless, the little minx had been hiding out at Marluixa's the whole time! I wasn't surprised but I was a little hurt. The least he could have done was text me back or even call and leave a voicemail, anything! But he hadn't and I was upset. Just last week when my phone rang I jumped up and raced towards it only for it to be the ring shop I had ordered a ring for Roxas from. I had tried hard not to cry as I thanked the man and told him I'd be down there later on in the week to pay for it.

I eventually did, and it only took two and half weeks to do it. It took me five minutes to grab my keys and wallet before I was racing down the steps. I turned the heat on full blast when it was ready and sped straight to Marluxia's. It had taken some time to find a pencil and paper so I gave up when I found a pen instead. It took two tries to get the pen working so I could write the address down on my hand.

I really shouldn't have been driving, the snow was falling down in thick fat flakes and the roads were covered. I narrowly missed hitting at least three cars and almost crashed into two small businesses.

It took over an hour to get to Marluxia's and at least five minutes to slide to the door. Marluxia ushered me in and we headed straight to the bedroom. Roxas was barely visible as the covers swallowed him whole. They were piled on top of him and his breathing was deep and ragged.

Making my way over I leaned down and brushed my fingers through his hair. He sighed and nuzzled my hand. Scooting closer his hand sneaked out from under the covers and grabbed mine. I threaded our fingers and I swore I heard him sigh my name.

"He hasn't... since you left I promise..." Marluxia started but I shook my head.

"Yeah I know. He promised me he wouldn't, I trust him." I whispered running my other free hand through his hair.

We didn't say anything after that but I had questions swirling through my mind. They could wait though, Roxas was safe and I was going to take him home. We could talk later when he wasn't sleeping and when he felt better. I gathered him in my arms and with the help of Marluxia we got Roxas safely to the car.

It took a while to get back home but I made sure I had the heat blasting. I carried Roxas in myself and down the hall to the bedroom. I threw several blankets over him and woke him up long enough to take one of the pills the doctor had prescribed. His eyes clouded over and a few tears slipped down before he fell back into the clutches of sleep.

It was sometime later, maybe an hour or two had passed, I was reading one of my books for class when a warm hand grabbed my wrist.

"Axel," He sighed, "Axel."

"I'm here, I'm right here my love." I whispered leaning down to brush my lips against his forehead.

It was burning hot so I got a cool wash rag and draped it over his forehead. He whimpered when I left the bed but when I came back he immediately latched back on.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered.

He slept on and off only eating strawberry applesauce and drinking grape kool-aid for the next four days. By the fifth day he was wide awake. It started at four in the morning, we were both sleeping soundly, my arms were wrapped around his waist and he was nuzzled into my chest. I could hear his sleep thickened voice and feel him shaking me but I was in such a pleasant dream I didn't want to wake up.

It took him a few tries but finally I roused around bringing him down for what I assumed was a heated kiss.

"Um... Axel... why are you licking my forehead?" He asked with a giggle.

Opening my eyes I realized I was indeed licking Roxas forehead. Jumping away I apologized and reached my hands out to touch him but stopped myself. I wasn't even sure if he wanted to stay. All I knew was that I loved Roxas but I wasn't sure if he loved me anymore.

"I still love you Axel." He whispered as if sensing where my thoughts were headed.

"Then why did you leave?" I asked looking away.

He was going to leave again and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't want him to see me crying. I could wait until after he left before I cried.

"I had to..." He whispered. "Sora didn't want me around you unless I was good enough for you. That's why I left, I'm tired of this prostitute stigma following me around! I figured if I worked and earned money then everyone would stop thinking that I was taking advantage of you."

"But you weren't! You aren't! Why do you care what they think? You left me for two months because you were afraid of what they thought of you? What about me? I'm the one you're dating, not them!" I cried.

He was tired, I was tired and it was four in the morning and we were having this conversation. He sniffled and I wasn't sure if it was because he was sick or he wanted to cry to.

"I just wanted to be better for you. I don't deserve you Axel!" He screamed. "I don't deserve you..." He whispered this time. When I grabbed his hands he pulled them back and shook his head. "Look at you, you're going to school you're going to make something out of yourself and I'm not. I worked as a prostitute and now a barista, my life isn't going to amount to anything. I just thought if maybe I left for a while, saved some money and went back to school and got a real job maybe we could try again." He whispered.

"I don't want to try again!" I cried, "I want you now! I love you and I refuse to wait! If you want me then you'll be with me now as you are. If you don't then you'll leave and never come back!" I cried pulling him into my chest.

He held on tightly and soon tears were staining my shirt. Pulling him up I brought our lips together not caring if I got sick or not. I just wanted Roxas, that's all I had ever wanted.

"I'll stay." He whispered, "I don't think I can leave again even if I tried."

He was exhausted now, his eyes were puffy and were slowly closing.

"Sleep my love we'll talk more later." I whispered bringing him in the circle of my arms. He snuggled as close as he could and within minutes he was sound asleep, clutching onto me tightly.

We woke a few hours later still clutched tightly to each other. His eyes were still red and puffy as he looked up at me.

"I love you Axel." He croaked.

"I love you to Roxy." I whispered.

We were quiet again for a long while as we just held onto each other.

"I'm not leaving again I swear it." He whispered.

I nodded not trusting my voice. I wanted to believe him, but it was hard knowing that he could just up and leave for two months without a word.

"You don't believe me..." He whispered hurt.

"Rox you didn't contact me for two months. Hell you didn't even call me it was Marluxia that did! So yes I am having a hard time believing you. I want you to prove it to me." I said.

"I can do that, just give me a chance." He cried sitting up. "I'll understand if you don't but please I'm begging you."

"You know I could never say no to you." I answered pulling Roxas into my lap.

"I love you Ax." He said nuzzling my neck and placing kisses there every so often.

"I love you to Rox." I answered.

"Hey Axel," He started. When I hummed he took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Can you let me go?" He asked. I was just about to ask when he brought his hand to his mouth. "I'm going to go throw up now!" He was gone in an instant and from what I could hear he barely made it.

I came in a few minutes later with a cup of kool-aid and another cup of water. He rinsed his mouth out and greedily drank the juice I offered. He was so light when I went to scoop him up and take him back to the bedroom. Roxas leaned down to quickly flush the toilet before snuggling back to my chest. I gave him another one of his pills and we snuggled back under the covers.

While Roxas rested I worked on my homework. He continued his diet of applesauce and kool-aid for the next few days until he felt well. By that time I was already starting to feel sick. When Roxas got up from the bed I reached my hand out and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave me!" I whimpered, "Not again."

"What? Axel no! I'm just going to get you some soup, you're running a fever love. You've probably got the flu, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have given that to you. Give me five minutes if I'm not back in five minutes you can come into the kitchen ok?" He explained crawling back on the bed to run his fingers through my hair.

I nodded not really hearing what he was saying. I was gone within seconds of Roxas leaving the bedroom. When I woke up I wasn't sure where I was, or even what time it was. All I knew was that Roxas was back. I turned over and saw that the bed was empty but it was warm to the touch. I stumbled out of bed and immediately fell to the ground. My legs were like jelly but after a few tries I managed to stand up.

When I made it to the door I threw it open and stumbled out. Holding onto the wall for support I walked through the small apartment looking for my small blond. I heard him softly talking in the kitchen so I headed there. He was leaning against fridge back to me talking to someone.

"I didn't mean for it to end up like this." A voice whispered.

"You accused me of cheating on Axel with Riku. So because I was a prostitute I'll just fuck anyone? I would never do that Axel, I could _never_ do that to Axel. I'm staying here because he wants me. But you're right Sora about one thing, I'm not good enough for him... I'll never be good enough for him but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying." He growled.

He was tense, all muscles were locked in place. He was shaking, but I doubted Sora could see it. His hair which had always been a rats nest of spikes was worse than usual. I needed to comfort him so I pushed myself off the wall and made my way over. As soon as I spun him around he immediately latched onto me. His shaking was worse, his clothes were stained with what looked like coffee and his eyes were baggy and rimmed in purple from lack of sleep. He even smelled like coffee so I knew that he had just come home from work.

He was close to collapsing but somehow he was holding on. His eyes slowly closed but quickly snapped open.

"Axel, baby you should be in bed." He said through a yawn.

"So should you. Now would care to explain what's going on?" I asked.

"Sora came over after my shift ended. He wanted to apologize." Roxas explained leaning his head on my chest.

I was quiet for a few minutes just staring into Roxas' baby blue eyes. With a goofy grin he pulled away and pulled me over to the kitchen table. Riku was sitting beside Sora nursing a cup of coffee and I assumed playing mediator.

"How long was I out?" I asked as Roxas wobbled over to the coffee maker to grab me a cup.

"Few days off and on. I can make you some soup if you want." He offered.

"That'd be wonderful babe." I sighed resting my arms on the table along with my head.

Riku got up and steered Roxas to the seat beside me. "You've been working for five straight days, I'll take care of it."

It took him longer than it should have to protest and I knew we should both be in bed. A few minutes later two bowls of soup were laid out in front of us along with juice. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the soup. We both ate greedily and even asked for more.

I don't remember much after that, I think we were escorted back to bed. When I woke again my arms were full of Roxas. His face was pressed against my chest and he was still sleeping. His breathing was even and slow. When I carded my fingers through his hair he mumbled something and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh no! Work! Shit how long was I out for?" He asked jumping up and out of bed. Stumbling out of bed Roxas raced out of the bedroom and into the living room and presumably to the calendar. "Oh thank fuck! I'm off for three days!" I heard him cry.

He made his way back into the bedroom and crawled back on the bed. I reached my arms out and he snuggled close.

"You've been so sick lately and I've been trying to make sure you rest. I was almost late to work one day because you wouldn't let me leave." He giggled. "That's ok I have three days off now and I'll make sure that you're well taken care of."

"I'm so sorry baby." I said laughing.

His giggling turned into full out laughter as he tried to explain that day to me. "You held onto my leg, I couldn't believe it!" He stopped laughing soon after that blushing and looking away. "You begged me not to leave you again. I almost stayed home to but I didn't want to make a bad impression but just calling out."

"I'm glad you went." I whispered reaching out to stroke his cheek. Like a cat he leaned in and nuzzled my hand. He fell back on the bed as I continued stroking his cheek. When I managed to grab my phone I saw that it was twelve at night. I wasn't feeling as bad anymore and I was wide awake.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Roxas asked looking over with a grin.

"You read my mind." I said.

Reaching over he produced a few take out menus. The places were still thankfully open and after selecting one of the menus we called and placed our order. Since we lived towards the college they said it would be about twenty or thirty minutes.

"That's plenty of time." Roxas growled hanging up the phone and turning towards me.

"Plenty of time for what?" I asked.

He was quick to discard his shirt and pajama pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear and I understood exactly where this was going. After quickly ridding myself of my clothes I was a little tired out. I was still sick and therefore weak but I was growing stronger.

"Would you like to top tonight or shall I?" He asked crawling over and placing his body on top of mine.

It started slow, with kissing and Roxas pressing himself against me as I wrapped my arms around his waist. It had been a while since we'd last had sex, so we were reacquainting ourselves with each other. His sides were still ticklish as were his hips. He still moaned when I bit his lower lip and held his breath when I nipped and kissed his neck. When I grabbed his bare ass and squeezed he groaned nuzzling my neck.

I still loved it when he carded his fingers through my thick mass of spikes, and moaned when he nipped my neck and trailed a hot tongue down my chest. He pinched my nipples, abusing them until they were raw. I had always told Roxas that I wanted to get nipple rings for him. Roxas loved the idea and made me promise that I'd tell him if I planned on getting them.

"I missed this," He whispered breaking me out of my thoughts.

"The sex?" I joked bringing him down for another kiss.

"That to, but this I missed being held by you and I missed holding you. I missed this closeness." He whispered.

"I missed it to." I said reaching my hands up to cup his face. I brought him in for a soft kiss, just enjoying the closeness of finally being together again.

"I love you." He whispered leaning down to pepper my chest with kisses.

"Mmm I love you to Roxas." I answered as he descended lower and lower.

He skipped my erect cock completely in favor of kissing my inner thighs. He knew that drove me wild! He held me down while he kissed and sucked leaving a numerous amount of hickies I was sure. I moaned loudly as he trailed upwards slowly, ever so slowly until he got to my balls. I was so hard it hurt but I was enjoying the teasing. He skipped those entirely to completely engulf my cock.

I moaned loudly and when our eyes met and he grinned I almost lost it. He knew he had me, he knew I'd do anything if he'd suck me off. Roxas blowjobs were the best and maybe it was because he had done plenty of them Either way it felt fantastic! Bobbing his head slowly he would give harsh sucks when he reached the tip.

I threaded my fingers through soft silken hair. I almost lost it when he hummed sending delicious vibrations through my body.

"Baby, either take me or ride me! I don't care which but I'm about to cum." I groaned.

With one last harsh suck he pulled away and gave me a wicked grin.

"I may have prepped myself earlier today before work." He whispered looking away.

In the darkness I couldn't see the pretty blush that I knew was spreading across his cheeks. Reaching over the bedside I quickly turned the lamp on bathing us in a florescent golden light. We both winced as our eyes tried to adjust and I almost missed the pretty blush staining my lover's cheeks.

"Come here love." I said reaching my hands out.

Crawling over he positioned himself just over my cock. Taking it in his hand he slowly guided it inside of himself. He was indeed stretched and warm, so very warm. I gave him a moment to get used to me and when he nodded I started bucking my hips. Placing his hands on my chest Roxas rose up and then dropped down.

Grabbing his waist I guided him down so that I could kiss him. His lips were soft, like petals and he tasted like strawberries. I loved his taste, his smell, hell I loved everything about Roxas! Slowly he raised himself up until only the tip remained. Slowly he descended, I knew he wanted this to last but I didn't think I could hold out and besides the delivery man would be here soon.

"Babe," I groaned, "Please don't tease me." He continued this pace until I flipped him over. "On your knees," I growled.

He shuddered under me but complied. Slapping his ass he groaned as I got on my knees and shoved myself back in. A wave of dizziness washed over me but I was determined to fuck him into the mattress for all the teasing. Placing my hand on his back I pushed him down so that only his ass was in the air. Snapping my hips, he stuffed his face in a nearby pillow and moaned.

"I wanna hear it Rox," I growled, "I wanna hear everything. Or should I tie you up naked to the bed and let the delivery boy find you?"

"Fuck!" He shouted throwing the pillow away and raising his ass higher. "Harder Axel!"

It only took a moment before I was pounding his prostate. I had him screaming at this point, begging for me to go harder and faster. I did as he asked thrusting into him until he could barely hold himself up. His breathing was ragged and his cock was hard as a rock. Reaching down I gripped his cock in my hand and started pumping. Embarrassingly enough I was the first to cum but I kept stroking him and rocking my hips until he came soon after.

I was the first to collapse on top of my lover. He groaned trying to roll me off. When that didn't work I rolled over and pulled Roxas to my chest, effectively pulling myself out. The doorbell rang just as we snuggled back under the covers. Giggling Roxas crawled out and grabbed one of my baggy shirts. That was all he wore to get the food, when he came back he was chuckling and balancing four containers of food.

"He was a little surprised," Roxas laughed putting the containers down long enough to crawl back on the bed.

"Did you tip him well?" I asked waggling my eyebrows.

"What is this a porno?" He giggled.

We divided out the food between the two of us and turned the flatscreen on that was mounted to the wall in the bedroom. We watched cheesy infomercials while silently eating. I didn't really mean to say anything, I had planned to wait for a better time possibly when Sora wasn't making Roxas so nervous. But I guess right now was as good as time as any.

"Hey Rox," I said sitting my container of chinese food aside.

"Mmm?" He asked slurping some lo mein and turning to me.

"Marry me," I said.

All was quiet so I reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the small velvet box I had been hiding for a few months. Roxas stopped dead and for what felt like forever but was only probably a few seconds all was quiet. The noodles he was slurping was still hanging out of his mouth. Once he finished the noodles in his mouth and laid his container down on the bedside table he jumped me.

"Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!" He cried knocking my head against the headboard. "Sorry."

Chuckling I pulled him into a heated kiss while also trying to search for the small velvet box. Opening it up I managed to slip the ring on his finger. It was just a plain silver ring but inside it was inscribed with both of our names.

"You can never run away from me again now." I chuckled.

"I promise you I won't." He whispered. I could see it was still a sore spot as he curled up in my lap and rested his head against my chest.

"I know Roxy, I know." I said kissing the back of his head.

We finished eating in silence and decided to watch infomercials until we fell asleep. Riku and Sora visited us the next morning to make sure that we were alive and well. Terrified Roxas slipped his ring off and placed it back in the velvet box.

"Rox?" I asked raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"We didn't talk long, you woke up and I was so tired and we went back to bed. We're still not on the best of terms but I don't want him saying anything." He quickly explained rushing to the closet to pull on some clothes.

Taking the ring from the box I pulled Roxas into my arms and sat on the bed. Slipping it on his finger I gave him no time to protest as I turned his face towards me and kissed him. He struggled at first but quickly gave up so that he could wrap his arms around my neck.

"Please wear it?" I asked trailing kisses down his neck.

"Yeah, ok I will." He moaned.

Pulling away I took his hand in mine and we headed out to the living room. Riku was the first to notice which wasn't a surprise. He congratulated us while Sora just stared from me to Roxas. He was trying to be strong but he was shaking like a leaf.

"We should go out tonight." Riku said, "To celebrate."

Sora looked at Riku for a long moment and then back to Roxas. He wasn't excited and I didn't think he would be. I was surprised however by him holding his tongue. We ended up at the mall for the day because Sora needed new shoes. Roxas had saved enough that he was going to get a new work shirt, pants and shoes. He wouldn't allow me to buy it for him, even though I begged him.

While both men tried on shoes Riku took me a few aisles down. We sighed in relief when a few minutes passed and there was no screaming match.

"He said he wanted to start over with Roxas. We'll see what happens but I believe that he wants to try and be friends." Riku said.

Roxas wandered over a few minutes later holding two boxes of shoes. "Which one do you like best?" He asked.

After taking two minutes to decide Sora wandered over to Riku with the same question in mind. Instead of one box of shoes like Roxas had, Sora ended up with three. Next we headed off to a small intimate restaurant. Roxas didn't say much, I assumed he was still afraid of Sora.

When the couple wasn't paying attention I leaned over in the small booth to kiss his cheek. Noticing the little reprieve he turned his face so that our lips met. I took his hand in mine kissing his knuckles and whispering soothing words. He seemed to relax after that, holding my hand tightly though for the rest of the night.

"When did he ask?" Sora asked.

Roxas stiffened, so I ran my thumb over his fingers silently trying to reassure him that everything was alright.

"Last night," Was the meek answer. "We were watching infomercials and eating take out."

"You're so romantic Ax." Sora laughed. "Your such a hopeless romantic I thought you'd have done something way more special."

"It was special!" Roxas piped up bristling. "No one's ever treated me so kindly before."

"No one ever asked you out when you were... uh when you were working at your job?" Riku asked.

Roxas was quiet for a moment before nodding. "They did but I'm a pretty good judge of character and I'd slept with them already before. Most of them were married and I was not about to deal with that! The others had some weird fetishes, if they asked me out though I made sure to remove them as my clients. All except for Axel."

"Ah is that why I was able to get you to come back again?" He chuckled.

Roxas blushed just as our food came. Riku was chuckling and surprisingly so was Sora. We ate in silence for a few minutes before Sora fired off another question.

"So how many times did you see each other before dating?" He asked. Riku elbowed him while I shot him a glare.

"Two times and then two weeks later he asked me on a date. I immediately started searching for other jobs when we got serious until Axel asked me to quit." He turned his gaze to me and I realized just how much this man adored me.

Leaning over I kissed him again in front of our friends not even caring. I whispered in his ear as I pulled away that I loved him. No one asked any more questions throughout dinner and I made sure of that. Roxas opened up more and not once did Sora refer to him as a prostitute or a whore. I was really proud of him. He and Roxas both held a civilized conversation with each other until the end of the night.

It was late that Sunday night so I offered to let Riku and Sora stay in the guest bedroom. Roxas crawled into bed in nothing but a pair of boxers. While he read with the lamplight on I was next to him finishing up some of my homework. When I finished I looked over to see his lamp off with him already passed out.

I brought him into my arms and buried my face in his nest of spikes. He was home again, he was finally home and this time to stay. I woke early the next morning to a still warm bed but no body. Quietly I got up, used the bathroom and headed straight for the kitchen. Voices were muffled so quietly I got as close as I could to listen in.

"I apologize for accusing you of sleeping with Riku. That was wrong of me... I only did it because I was insecure. The last guy I was with cheated on me, and the last guy Axel was with was a gold digger so I thought I was saving both of us." Sora whispered.

Roxas giggled and said, "No offense but Riku's not even my type. I mean he spends an hour in the bathroom just on his hair!"

"He's getting better, yesterday it was only forty five minutes" Sora snorted. The oven opened and I heard a pan sliding across the bars before it closed and a timer was set. "I should never have called you a whore either."

"I accept your apology. I just want us to be friends, if that's even possible." Roxas answered.

"Yeah... yeah I'd like that. You're a really cool guy... and Riku says you make really good food." He said with a chuckle.

"Axel told me that I was going to be doing all the cooking from now on." He giggled. I heard more cabinets opening and closing as pots and pans were pulled out.

"Can you show me how to make omelettes... Riku really likes those and waffles." Sora said sounding extremely excited.

"I'd love to." Roxas cried. It would take time for the two to be really close but this was a start.

I waited a few more minutes until everything was quiet before yawning loudly and making myself known. No one had to know that I'd been listening in to their conversation. Roxas blushed and I knew he knew that I had been listening the whole time. Sora as always was oblivious.

Days turned into weeks and those turned into months. Roxas and Sora were getting closer by the day and before I knew they were planning a wedding. Roxas wanted small and intimate but Sora was thinking huge and a lot more than I wanted to pay. Roxas finally talked Sora down to a more reasonable price and continued to remind him that it was our wedding.

I graduated with honors and within the week I was a married man. I got my dream job of being a pyrotechnician while Roxas was involved with a non-profit organization of human tracking. He loved working there getting mostly teenagers and young adults off the streets. That's where we met our daughters Xion and Namine. They twelve year old twins and terribly frightened when Roxas rescued them.

Xion was pale with short black hair and wide blue eyes. Namine was the opposite, still pale with blue eyes and platinum blond hair. Xion having had the worst of everything screamed when I tried to bring her into his arms. For the first month after being rescued she only allowed Roxas to touch her. Namine was shy and sweet and made it her mission to get to know me so that Xion would like me as well.

We were only supposed to be fostering but once they saw how well they were doing with us they allowed us to adopt them. They both flourished under our care and they especially loved their uncles Sora and Riku. Namine adored Sora and I and she was very affectionate while Xion kept to herself. She loved her uncle Riku though and Roxas she followed around like a little chick often going to work with him.

We were happy though, we had children and Roxas and Sora had become very close friends. Curled up that night with our children only a few doors down I pulled my husband of two years up for a kiss.

"I'm very thankful for Kairi going out the day that you called. If she hadn't I would have never met you." Roxas whispered.

"I am to," I answered just as softly. "I love you Roxas."

"I love you to Axel," He said just as we heard footsteps tip toeing down the hall.

"Daddy," A voice whispered. "Daddy can we sleep with you guys tonight? Xion had a bad dream."

"Yeah babies come on in." I answered.

There was a flurry of movement as both girls jumped on the bed and curled up close. I was surprised that Namine had curled up with Roxas and with a little bit of coaxing on her sisters part Xion clambered into my arms.

"Good night girls." Roxas whispered kissing each of their heads.

"Good night daddy." They said in unison.

I hugged Xion close before kissing her and her sisters head. "Good night girls."

I was almost asleep before I heard her whisper break through, "I love you daddy." I smiled thinking maybe I had imagined it and whispered it back.

Being a virgin and calling a prostitute to come and take my virginity had been a good idea after all. After all it had landed me a husband and two wonderful daughters. Life was good.

 **A/N: This took a while but review and let me know what you think and I'll see everyone in Moonlit Scars and Silver Linings.**

 **xoxo Royal**


End file.
